mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Blackout Mafia
| image = File:Blackout.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Andrew | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = Players (Large/Small) | startdate = 5.14.13 | winningfaction = Goodie | roster = #, player #Mewminator #EDM #Curr3nt #Gnanforu #Iawy #Boquise #Vommack #Brainiac100 #Auramyna #Marquessa #Segul #Marksmanjay #FatTony | first = mew | last = EDM, Gnan, IAWY, Boquise, Vommack, Marq, Segul, Fat Tony | mvp = nobody | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Andrew based on own design. It began on May 14y, 2013 and ended in a Goodie win in D3 (May 23). Game Mechanics Rules Blackout is a standard mafia game with a relatively basic role set up. Roles are completely unknown. *3 Baddies - Wincon: Majority. *10 Goodies - Wincon: Kill Baddies. *Day posts: reveal who was lynched, their faction, and their role. *Night posts: reveal who was killed, no role given, and other basic information pertaining only to any kill (see below). *Kills are blocking. *Kills come first in any loops. *All roles may act on themselves. Some necessary role clarification points for this game set up. *IF blocks exist: they CAN block kills, in which case the NP WILL show this. *IF saves exist: successful saves WILL appear. *IF redirects exist: redirects give clear results, the affected player being notified of being redirected. Redirects DO NOT effect kills. *IF traps exist: traps are night traps only. That is, a save+block, no lynch-save or silence. Note: In the result of no NK the NP will NOT show WHO was acted on, only that the specified action occurred, resulting in no NK. Feel free to out your role. No one will believe you. Role Description Note, this was not revealed until the end of the game. Before that point, roles were unknown except upon being revealed in the lynch or by spy actions. Baddies #Role Spy - _Auramyna #Block - Brainiac100 #Vote Manip (x0-x2 on anyone) - mewminator Goodies #Role Spy - Marquessa #Faction Spy - curr3nt #Follow Spy - EDM #Block - Fat Tony #Save - Vommack #Ask host y/n - Boquise #Vote Manip(x0-2 on self) - marksmanjay #Messenger - Inawordyes #Kill - Segul #Role Master (defined below) - gnanforu Role Master (Gnan's role): can EITHER # submit up to 3 roles and receive number that exist in the game. # submit 3 to 4 players and roles and receive number that match. Note: if the role master wishes, they may attach a faction to the roles submitted. *For example in a game that had 2 redirects, one good, one bad. *If “redirect” was submitted the player would receive back 2. *If “goodie redirect” was submitted the player would receive back 1. *The player may not submit a role of the same type, one attached to a faction, and one not, on the same night. Example “redirect, goodie redirect”’ is not allowed. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Role Spy - Marquessa *Faction Spy - curr3nt *Follow Spy - EDM *Block - Fat Tony *Save - Vommack *Ask host y/n - Boquise *Vote Manip(x0-2 on self) - marksmanjay *Messenger - Inawordyes *Kill - Segul *Role Master - gnanforu Day and Night Posts OP N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 End of Game Roster #Role Spy - _Auramyna - Killed N2 #Block - Brainiac100 - Lynched D3 #Vote Manip (x0-x2 on anyone) - mewminator - Lynched D1 #Role Spy - Marquessa #Faction Spy - curr3nt - Killed N3 #Follow Spy - EDM #Block - Fat Tony #Save - Vommack #Ask host y/n - Boquise #Vote Manip(x0-2 on self) - marksmanjay - Lynched D2 #Messenger - Inawordyes #Kill - Segul #Role Master - gnanforu Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 8 Category:Games